Break Up
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Some relationships aren't meant to last, some were never meant start either. Some jokes are never funny, especially when they hurt the ones we love.


**Break up**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

"What's this?!" Alan stood in the bedroom he had shared with Eric for six months now holding a hanger. A hanger to a garment he didn't own.  
"Just something." Eric stood near the door of their room trying to calm Alan down, he just walked in the room he had no idea what was going on.  
"_Just something_. Just something my ass!"  
"I thought it would be fun to try, spice things up a little. Calm down Al."  
"Eric. What kind of fool do you take me for?! Tell me, do you love me? Me? Alan Humphries. Male."  
"Where is this coming from?" Stepping forward only a step Eric felt his stomach drop. He had hoped this conversation would never happen.  
"Answer me! You, Eric Slingby, womanizer, with a man. Not true, he can't be gay, so manly and tough. You try to get me in things like this!" Alan threw down a lacey night gown he found in the closet. "And never looking at me when we have sex, never saying my name, never letting me top even once. Face it Eric, you want me but you wish I was a woman. I can tell you how many times you've told me I remind you of one. How my face is so soft, easy on the eyes. You. You've been imagining me as a woman every time we are together aren't you?!" Taking a step back Alan's hand covered his mouth. "Oh god, it's how you get it up isn't it? I've been so stupid. How could I think…oh god." Turning away he felt his body shake from every night they shared. He felt so stupid, so used. Why didn't he see the truth from the beginning?

"Say something, please?" Trying to get the tears to stop he carefully looked over his shoulder to see Eric hadn't moved, his eyes locked on the ground.  
"What can I say?"  
"Say I'm wrong." Hushed he heard Eric whisper a "I'm sorry." Before the bedroom door closed. Heartbroken and defeated he sank to his knees to cry against the bed. He gave Eric his heart and soul but for what? He had never been loved in return.

Alan stepped out of the bedroom needing water, or tea at the very least. Eric usually had scotch in one of the cabinets. He needed something to get him through the night; he could look for a new place in the morning. Coming to the kitchen he saw Eric sitting at the table with a shot glass and a bottle in the front of him.  
"Alan."  
Not saying a word Alan walked to the cabinet to find the bottle of gin.  
"Alan. Please. Talk to me."  
"Why?" Yanking open the cabinet he moved things around until he found the bottle of gin and tonic water.  
"Because I am an ass."  
Continuing to ignore Eric, Alan dropped a few ice cubes in the glass before adding a little more gin than usual to it.  
"Please. I'm begging. Let me apologize."  
"But I'm not wrong. Am I?"  
"I never should have let things get so far. It wasn't fair to you."  
Leaning against the counter in the corner Alan held his drink in his hands.  
"I used you. I know. I wanted you but I had a reputation to up hold."  
"You used me for sex, sex you didn't even like!"  
"I liked it."  
"But you didn't! If you did you wouldn't have tried to make me something I'm not"  
"I am sorry."  
"Look. I won't say a word. I'll move out tomorrow. Everyone thought I was just a roommate anyway. Your "reputation" will stay intact." Moving away from the counter he left the kitchen and shut the door to the guest bedroom.

Eric stood outside the guest bedroom, hand hovering over the door. Dropping it he went into the other bedroom, the one he had been sharing with Alan until recently. He knew he messed up here and he didn't know how to fix it. Alan deserved better. He wasn't going to lie, he liked Alan, he was sweet and caring, and the sex was good. But, he was a male. For centuries he had been with woman, if that were to suddenly change. What started as a joke, it was wrong and never funny. He never should have treated Alan the way he did. Thinking back he couldn't remember how the whole thing started. There was no fixing this though; Alan was lost to him now and for a good reason too. If things had been reversed he would be upset too. How could be so stupid?

Alan woke up to the sun rising through the window, changing out of what he slept in he quietly left the house. He wasn't sure where he would go from here but he knew he didn't want to stay. He didn't want to look at Eric and be reminded how he was used as something he wasn't. He thought they had been in love, that he was something special when in fact he was just a creep. Never again would he allow his heart to become so blind to the truth. He should have known when the outfits started that something was up. He had never been crazy about dressing in lace in the bedroom but Eric said he wanted to try something with it and mentioned his figure being able to pull it off well. The signs had all been there from the start, he had been the fool for never seeing them sooner. At least he knew what he didn't want ever again, he could take this as a life lesson and make sure never to repeat it. He didn't wish any unhappiness for Eric; no matter how much Eric hurt him he would never wish any ill will against him. He hoped he found someone he truly loved and cared for. They would both take a breath and move on from this at the right time. That was all that could be done now.


End file.
